Accidental Kiss!
by Moemura
Summary: One Day At the Ramen Shop Could Change Their Lives Forever. One-Shot. Kutau


**My First Kutau one-shot! I know i should be working on my story "Modeling Sensation" ...**

**If you haven't read it check it out. NOW. and I'm cereal. I need Reviews. They Get Me Motivated and happy. Don't wanna help a little girls dreams come true? **

**oh well. skip that thank you for going to this. :)**

**I'm not a peach-pit the last time i checked, so i don't own shugo chara!**

~*~*~*~~* Acccidental Kiss *~*~*~~*~*

Utau's Pov

"It's Love!" Eru Shouted at the romantic Movie.

Bleh.

"Eru, Give me the remote, I don't want to watch this cheesy movie." I said

Eru Gasped In Horror, " THIS ROMANTIC MOVIE GOT 5 STARZ!" Eru Said. "Well so did my new song, Glorious Sunshine."I said. " Well from what you told me you said the song was so romantic because it was deticated to ku-" I interrupted her and grabbed the remote. "Yeah, so? Songs and Movies are both diffrent things.

I Changed the channel to watch my favorite Anime, Toradora! **(A/N: I don't own :P)**

_"Whatever I do..I just can't Stop_

_Loving Ryuuji." _

__Eru Blew A tissue.

I felt like crying to, but i held it back.

I was so close to crying, then the phone saved my life.

It was Amu.

"Hello, Amu?" I said.

"Hi, Kukai's phone was thrown into a river, so he told me to tell you, if you wanted to go to a ramen contest." Amu said.

I looked at Eru Crying, And Iru Kicking Her.

"..Sure!" I said.

"Hey Amu, Give Me the phone!" I heard kukai say.

Before Amu Could ansewer, He took it off her arms.

"HEY!" I heard her yell.

I giggled a little.

But then again there was this eternal pain in my chest, that wouldn't go away.

Wait a minute, why is Amu hanging out with Kukai?

And why do i Care?

"HELLO?UTAU ARE YOU DEAD!OMG I HAVE TO-"

"Quit Exaggerating, I'm Here." I interrupted Kukai.

"Phew. Okay. Pick you up at 5." He said.

I looked at the clock. 4:40pm.

"how about now?" I blurted out.

Damn!

Must've been my heart. It Haunts Me so.

"Okay! Even Better!" Kukai said.

He Hung up.

I now understood the word "Yearning for more"

Come on kukai hurry up...

...

...

4:41...

4:41 still...

4:42...

4:42 and 3 seconds...

Doorbell.

I quickly Ran.

"I'm Here!" Kukai Said.

"Your 2 minutes late." I said Glaring at him.

"..Sorry?" He said.

"Your paying full price."

"Okay!~ You know i'm used to doing it now!" He said, ruffling my hair.

Boy this is going to be good.

Free ramen...

And I'm Gonna Win

(TIMESKIP: AT RAMEN SHOP)

"I'll Have Ramen. Extra Hard." I said.

"Same Here." Kukai Said.

We decided to eat outside, instead of inside, it was more refreshing here.

The Waitress then gave us 1 large bowl.

"Sorry, This is all we have left. Your going to have to share in one bowl." She said.

We both blushed.

Kukai looked at me waiting for an ansewer.

"...O-okay.."

The waitress walked away.

We slowly took our forks making sure we don't ...kiss.

I looked into his eyes.

* _ * Gorgeous.

Enough Distractions!

Let's Eat this thing!

"You know, just because this is one bowl, doesn't mean i'm going to lose." I told him, being competitive.

"Oh yeah? I bet i'll bet you!"Kukai Said.

We both Started chowing down.

Getting Odd Looks.

But we didn't Care.

It kept switching.

I WAS WINNING.

THEN HE WAS WINNING.

THEN IT WAS A TIE!

until..

I REACHED THE END! but i felt something soft.

Soft...

So soft..

I realized what the soft squishy thing was.

It was...

Kukai's Lips.

I stopped and let go.

"Kukai?Did we just..."I said.

"Y-yup..."Kukai said.

"For how long?"

he checked his watch.

"About 5 minutes."

O _ O

"so...who won?" he asked. I just looked at him. Looked at those two elderly couples, then smiled at him.

I smiled at him. "Rematch? Tommorow at 5?" I said.

"Your on!" Kukai said.

I gave them a 20$ tip (Because that kiss was so magical) and left.

_I hope tommorow we get to share a bowl again._

_I then looked at the movie store, eyeing lady at the tramp._

_"This idea was because of you. Thank you." I said._

_And then I bought the movie, Lady and the Tramp._

_Eru is going to love this._

__**DONE! 8D**

**SO HOW WAS IT?**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**WELL YOU CAN TELL ME YOU DID IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


End file.
